


I Found You Once

by himitsutsubasa



Category: Merlin (TV), Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angels, Demons, Heaven, Hell, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsutsubasa/pseuds/himitsutsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off <a href="http://kirkspocksoundsperfect.tumblr.com/post/71768825519/in-all-the-universe-theyd-always-find-out-that">this</a> post on tumblr:</p><p>"Hey, haven’t we met before?”</p><p>“I’m not quite sure, but somehow I do know you.”</p><p>In all the universes, they’d always find out that they are meant for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found You Once

They just missed each other all the time. Stupid humans. How could they manage to miss again?

Ambriel fluttered her (Angels are actually genderless, but this particular angel happened to like having boobs and found humans easier to sway that way. What? Don’t judge. You try having to manage human affairs for ten millennia. You pull out all the guns, full stop.) wings in discontentment. She had been assigned to these two by her father a good thousand years before, when they missed for the first time.

She hadn’t thought that it would be a big deal when, somehow, the good King Arthur married the wrong person, namely a girl by the name of Guinevere instead of a man named Merlin. (It was an honest mistake in a society freshly influenced by the newly born Christian tradition. She wasn’t about to go and rain hellfire on them like they did in the old days of Jericho.) Arthur was still sexing up Merlin behind the scenes, so it was all good. Right?

Well, the morality police came after her about the whole “Guinevere is pining” debacle. But, hey, as she saw it, Guinevere was more than happy with that guy who was not named Lancelot. (That fan fiction hero didn’t appear until the twelfth century.)

Anyway, Kushiel didn’t have a leg to stand on, being the angel of torture. (His position was rather useless since Lucifer and Michael made up over whatever they fought about the first time around, and with the help of a few mortals and the odd angel of tears, everything worked out. It was all dandy.

So, yeah, everything was dandy.

Except three years after the reunion and hugs, these two dingbats were still at odds.)

“Heard you were having a rough time?”

Ambriel didn’t bother to look up. The snide tone was all she needed.

“Shut up, Botis.” Of all the demons (Sorry, “reinstated angels”.) to show up on the beat, it had to be this one. A suited figure slid in like the snake he was a smirk playing on his lips.

“That’s mean. You know, I’m the patron of reconciliation. Maybe we can…” His eye brows did a little dance.

“I didn’t work with Selaphiel. It’s not going to work with me.” Ambriel really didn’t get why more angels didn’t go for the female look. (Seriously, she knew Selaphiel, who happened to pick an ethereal brunette body, was the talk of the garrison. And, hey, she wasn’t too bad herself sporting red like it was racing day. Okay, she knew she was devastating, but Vanity is a sin, even if she meets Humility and Chastity every Friday at the downtown Toronto Starbucks for coffee. ) Maybe it was because they, despite loud protests, were influenced by the misogynistic society going on down there.

“Your loss.”

“Huh, I thought that was kind of the point?” Ambriel turned her eyes back on the pair, another life time gone. She closed her eyes focusing her energy on sending a message to the recycling center that they needed to get Captain Kirk and Spock in the same time span. (The last time she didn’t do that, Spock was born around the same time Kirk met his grandson for the first time. And that grandson was… you guessed it.)

That was one lifetime that she could do nothing about.

Botis grinned, wrapping an arm around her. “You know, I’m also the patron of seeing the future and past. And I see you, naked and gorgeous, on my bed.”

“Not happening.”

She brushed the arm off her shoulder, back to looking between the clouds. (Seriously, how cliché was that? Ambriel knew that they had the energy fund to upgrade the system to something less like a cheap Hollywood construct, but apparently it was quaint and delightful to guests. What guests? Human affairs – Love sector – was the one division of Heaven that no one wanted to step foot in unassigned.)

The ex-demon duke/baron/thing shrugged taking a look at the two people milling around below. “I can tell you that they’re going to keep missing. All you need to do is get them together in another universe. That way, you’ll know what’s not turning that fading ember into a wildfire.”

Ambriel rolled her eyes. “Oh, wow, so you’re tech support a la Nicholas Sparks now? You think I haven’t tried that? They are so happy everywhere else it is sickening. Even in that universe where Kirk is a kid with ADHD and Spock is an emotionally constipated werewolf, they still work.”

Botis stared at her for a second. “Emotionally constipated…”

“You heard me.”

Botis reevaluated the pair. They seemed to be dancing around each other, just like they had hundreds of lives before. He couldn’t stop the words coming out of his mouth, “Maybe if they just knew. If they just… felt that they had met before.”

“That’s…” She blinked, because that was really good idea.

Ambriel turned to Botis, who ran his hands through his dark, slick hair, mussing it up so he looked just this side of ruffled. It was a good look on him, slightly ruffled and helpful. It was as if she looking at him for the first time.

Ambriel snapped her fingers (for show really) and let the events set themselves into motion. “That’s actually a pretty good idea. Now, let’s see.”

* * *

James looked at the man in front of him. He kept his standard grin plastered on his face, but inside, he felt a torrential storm of uneasiness and comfort. This man felt familiar. The bold eyebrows; the slightly uncomfortable demeanor; the way he felt like stars and adrenaline and too little oxygen.

But for the life of him, James couldn’t remember what it was that made him feel like he was floating in zero gravity and always on warp drive only that this man was a part of it.

He found himself asking, “Hey, haven’t we met before?”

The man stared for a moment, hesitating, assessing.

“I’m not quite sure, but somehow I do know you.”

James held out a hand.

“James Kirk.”

The man extended his own.

“Spock.”

* * *

A hand pressed on the other side of the cloud, bringing Botis closer until he practically leaned in over her shoulder.

“Did it work?”

Ambriel eyed the pair eagerly. It appeared this meeting had potential.

“Only one way to find out.”

* * *

“T'hy’la.”

(Beloved.)

* * *

“Yes!” Ambriel grinned. “Oh, finally! They are finally together!” Her red hair fell into her face while she squealed, wings puffing with joy.

“That’s wonderfu…” Botis blinked in surprise.

Wow… Ambriel was a… kisser.

A really… aggressive… kisser.

She pulled back, cheeks slightly pink and eyes wild. “Wow.”

Botis blinked. “Yeah…”

She leaned over to her desk picking up a blue and gold file and a red pen. “Done.”

It flittered away as soon as she let go of it. Botis didn’t make a joke of that, though he was sure he could. Instead, he nuzzled her cheek, travelling down to her neck. “So, you want to make that vision of mine come true?”

Ambriel thought on it for a moment.

She flicked his nose. 

“Still not happening.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha... 
> 
> So yeah, it looks like a continuation of that [other fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/608838) I posted for another fandom a while back. The angel and demon didn't have names then, and they had certainly less banter, but I figured what the hey, why not?
> 
> How many of you guessed I have never seen a single Star trek episode or film?


End file.
